


He's got two left feet and he bites my mood

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, HS AU, hahahah, i feel you ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir really, really fuckin' hates Historia's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's got two left feet and he bites my mood

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend cover by Kate Nash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3pBvZVSlQI)  
>  I kind of accidentally gave Ymir all my shitty pissbaby feelings, so. Yeah.

Ymir didn’t like sulking.

But, well…

She was fucking sulking.

How could she _not_?

Her best fucking friend and the girl of her dreams was ”dancing” with her loser ass boyfriend, and he sucked so badly it was comical. But oh no, the goddess Historia was being kind and laughing with him, joking it away so he wouldn’t feel badly.

How she put up with that walking lump of muscle and asshole, she didn’t know.

And how the fuck did she not notice that he was totally in love with his best friend?

How the fuck did she not notice _Ymir_ was in love with her?

For all she loved her, Ymir sure fuckin’ hated her best friend sometimes.

She couldn’t handle this right now.

Pushing off the wall, she stalked out of the large room, heaving a sigh of relief when the noise level outside was significantly lower.

Ymir went outside, nodding at Annie and Mikasa as she passed, eying their clasped hands in envy.

The cool night air felt wonderful on her face, and she closed her eyes, throwing herself on a bench.

Being alone only lasted a few minutes.

Historia sat beside her, carefully arranging her dress and taking Ymir’s hand.

She would have been excited if she wasn’t so fuckin’ pissed.

They sat in silence, until Ymir couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Your boyfriend’s shit at dancing.”

“I know.”

She rolled her eyes, still refusing to look at her, and Historia sighed.

“I _know_ you don’t like him, Ymir, but please, could you just be kind for a night? No, not even kind. Civil. That’s all. He likes me, and he’s nice enough, there’s no reason I can’t go out with him.”

“You seriously think that’s my only problem with him?”

“So there is something else going on!”

Ymir turned around furiously, Historia triumphant. She sighed, slumping against the back of the bench.

“Fuck you.”

“Come on, Ymir, please talk to me. I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything.”

Ymir bit her tongue, trying to avoid looking at her.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Go, go back to your boyfriend, he must be looking for you.”

Historia got off the bench, dropping Ymir’s hand.

“Fine.”

She walked away, and Ymir couldn’t help but call after her.

“For the record? I’m not teaching your boyfriend how to dance with you.”


End file.
